Tragedy An R5 Love Story
by HelloKittyR57
Summary: What happen's when Carrie, a girl with Leukemia, finally meet's the guy of her dreams but only has a short time to be with him? Find out as you follow her through her unforgettable journey filled with love, tragedy, and crazy secrets!
1. Chapter 1

Carrie's POV:

Hello there, my names Caroline Rain Summer's but my friend's call me Carrie. I'm 15 and suffering from leukemia. I was diagnosed with it when I was 14. My family and I are moving out to Las Angeles California from Beaumont, Texas to get the proper treatment I need. We're leaving today, so we're packing up the cars. Well, my family is.

"Alright, that's the last box." Jon said as he put a box that had "**PHOTO'S**" printed on it in the moving truck. Jon's my older brother and my best friend. I was sitting on the edge swinging my feet.

"You know I could've helped." I said jumping down and pulling down my tank top. It was really hot today so I was wearing jean short's, a white tank top, and my black and white converse.

"No you couldn't of." Tessa said. Tessa's my best friend. I've known her since birth. She through her arms around me, giving me a huge hug. I hugged her back.

"I can't believe your leaving!" She said. I wanted to cry.

"I promise I'll write you!" I said. I heard her sniffle.

"Don't cry you're gonna make me cry!" I said holding back tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm just gonna really miss you! You're my best friend! What am I gonna do without you?!" She asked. That's when I lost it and began crying.

"I'm gonna miss you to!" I said and we broke down crying. My mom came up to us.

"Come on Carrie it's time to go." She said, with sympathy. We broke apart from the hug and looked at each other.

"Promise to call me when you get there?" She asked.

"I promise." I said. She nodded and whipped away tears we looked at each other and laughed. We hugged again then I got in the driver's seat of my mother's grey SUV. I watched her out the window as we pulled out of the driveway and drove away. I tried looking out of the window until she was completely gone. I sat back in my seat and sighed.

"Don't worry honey. You two will keep in touch. And you'll make plenty friends at the new place!" My mom said trying to cheer me up. I smiled at her and grabbed my necklace. It was a heart locket engraved on the front was "Best friend's Forever" and inside was a picture of me and Tess when we were younger. We both had one and never took it off. I put my headphones on and looked out the window. The cold air and the sun hitting my face as I thought of my future….

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, Hope you all like the story so far! I need girlfriend's for Ross, Rocky, and Ryland! So PM me with this application:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Love Interest:**

**Personality:**

**Back Round:**

**Style:**

**Anything Extra:**

**Thankyou! :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Neighbors

Carrie's POV:

We finally arrived at the new house in L.A. A two story 5 bedroom, 4 bathroom house with a pool in the back yard and an attic above the garage it was nicer than our old house in Texas. My mom pulled in the driveway as my dad pulled the moving truck onto the curb in front of our house. We all got out.

"You kids' are going to love it here!" My dad said as he led us up the walkway and on the porch. He grabbed the key from under the welcome mat and opened the door. He stood back and motioned us in. We stood in the front hallway and looked around. It was even bigger inside!

"Right there's the kitchen, and down the hall is the kitchen and it has a sliding glass door to the backyard and the pool and up those stairs' are your bedrooms'" He said. We all ran upstairs and down the hall. We could tell which rooms' were ours' by the doors'. Mine was a rose pink, Jon's was deep sky blue, and Danny's was a light purple. Oh I forgot to introduce Danny! Her real name's Daniel Marie Summers but we call her Danny. She's my 8 year old sister and the cutest little girl ever. Jon opened his bedroom door and I could hear him say "AWESOME!" Danny opened hers' and said something similar, she actually said "OH MY GOSH UNICORNS!" I looked at my parent's. They smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath and opened the door. It had pink walls', a queen bed with a white bed set, a desk with a computer, and a window with a window bench. I smiled and turned around to my parent's.

"Do you like it?" My mother asked.

"It's perfect!" I said and gave them a hug. They both smiled then we heard the doorbell. We all headed downstairs. My mom answered the door as I stood back and watched to see who it was.

"Hello!" My mother said answering the door. There were seven people standing on our front porch.

"Hello there. We saw your moving truck and wanted to come and say hi to our new neighbor's! My name's Stormie, this is my husband Mark, and these are my kid's, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. May we come in?" She asked. She was very kind and upfront I liked her.

"Of course come in! My name's Stacy this is my husband Chuck and these are my kid's Jon, Carrie, and Danny." She said introducing all of us. I waved looking over each of the kid's. Four boys' and one girl most of them look younger than me except for one blonde boy.

"It's nice to meet you." Stormie said. I smiled.

"We're having a barbeque tonight! Would you like to join us?" Mark asked.

"We'd love to." My mother said.

"Great! We'll get the food started and meet you across the street at our house in say an hour?" Stormie asked.

"Sound's good." My mother said and turned to us.

"What are we waiting for get ready! Chop chop!" She said clapping her hands. We got the hint and each ran upstairs and into our room's to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed chapter two! Still need gf's for Rocky, Ross, and Ryland! So PM me with the following application:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Love Interest:**

**Personality:**

**Back Round:**

**Style:**

**Anything Extra:**

**Thank you! :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Riker's POV:

We just got back from meeting the new neighbor's across the street. My parent's invited them to a barbeque tonight here at the house. They actually seem pretty nice and that one girl, Carrie, she seemed about my age.

"Alright everybody come on let's get going! Rocky, Riker help your dad with the barbeque Ross, Rydel, help me prep the condiment's and stuff, Ryry keep watch!" My mother said. Rocky and I walked to the back with our dad. He started the barbeque and pulled up a chair. Rocky grabbed the hot dogs' and hamburger's off the kitchen counter. A while later Ryland came running into the backyard screaming "THEIR COMING! THEIR COMING!" I stood up and walked inside. They were all in the living room.

"Oh good you're here! Riker, would you like to show Jon and them around?" My mother asked.

"Of course not mom, do you have swim suits' I can show you the pool!" I said.

"What a great idea why don't you guy's head back to the house and change into your bathing suits?" Their mother said. They all nodded and headed out. They came back moments' later wearing their bathing suits'. Carrie was wearing a black bikini top and black shorts'. She had on black sunglasses and her Ipod in hand. She sat on the lounge chairs' with her little sister while Jon got in the pool with us. Rydel walked over and started talking to them. I feel like we're missing some one though…..Of Course! Ellington!

"Hey mom, do you mind if I call Ellington over?" I asked.

"Of course not dear." She replied. I got out and grabbed my phone. I called Ell and told him we were having a barbeque and asked if he wanted to come over.

"I'll be right there!" He said. I hung up and walked over to the girls.

"Hello!" I said.

"Hi!" Rydel said giggling. I was confused. I wonder what they were talking about over here?

"You're not gonna join us in the pool?" I asked. They shook their heads no.

"Okay suit yourself." I said and jumped in the pool. Ellington soon walked through the back door.

"What's up my homey's?" He said as he walked over. He slipped over his shoes' and shirt and jumped in the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

Carrie's POV:

We're over at our new neighbor's now. My brother's in the pool swimming with the boy's while Danny, Rydel, and I are basking in the sun. Rydel maybe a little younger than me but she's pretty cool and really nice. I was thinking about, well, everything when I remembered I was supposed to call Tessa! I sat up and gasped. Rydel and Danny looked at me concerned.

"Carrie what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I forgot to call Tess! I'm gonna face time her." I said pulling out my phone. It began ringing, after a while she finally answered.

"Caroline Rain Summers! It's about time! I was getting worried!" She said.

"I'm fine Tess! Time just got away from me. We met our new neighbor's today." I said.

"Already? That was fast!" She said. I nodded.

"We're actually at their house right now for a bbq. Here say hi to Rydel!" I said facing the camera at her.

"Greeting's Earthling!" She said.

"Hello." Rydel said back giggling a bit. I smiled.

"She's the only girl of four boys'!" I said.

"Four! Lucky! I've got six boys' and three girls'." She said. I faced the camera towards the boy's in the pool.

"But yours' are so much better! Carrie you're one lucky duck! So spill which one do you like?" She asked. Everyone stared at me.

"Um…" I said. Then the boy's walked over.

"What are we talking about?" Riker asked. I sighed in relief.

"Nothing. Boy's this is Tessa! My best friend!" I said.

"Correction! Her left behind sister!" She said and sniffled. I rolled my eyes'.

"Tessa this is Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ellington, and Ratliff." I said going around.

"Wow I'm surprised you remembered that! Most people don't the first time." Rocky said. I smiled.

"She always was the smart one." Tessa said, "And the musical one, and the athletic one, and the outgoing one, and the…"

"And you've always' been the talkative one!" I said. She stuck out her tongue at me and I did the same. We started laughing.

"They're like sisters' separated at birth!" Jon said.

"Hey! God made us best friends' because he knew our mother couldn't handle us as sisters'!" Tessa told him. He rolled his eyes'. I smiled.

"Hey Tessa I have to go but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Awe. Okay? 'Have Fun' Hahahahahahaha!" She said. I rolled my eyes' and hung up on her. They all looked at me confused except for Rydel and Danny they were laughing.

"Inside joke." I said. They still looked confused but brushed it off.

"Now you have to get in the water!" Rocky said.

"Fine! We'll get in the water." I said and stood up. I slipped of my shorts' and jumped in the pool. Everyone came in after. We played Marco Polo, chicken fight, and had a competition for who did the best trick of the dive board. Then we had dinner. By then it was getting late so we helped clean up. I finished the dishes with Rydel and Danny and we headed into the living room where the boys' were playing a video game.

"Alright kids' come on let's get home!" My mom said.

"Thank you Mark and Stormie for having us over."

"Thank you!" All of us kids' said.

"Awe no problem we love having company! It was nice meeting you!"

"You too. Alright come on kids'." She said. I gave Rydel a good bye hug and waved bye to the boy's. Riker smiled at me and waved bye. I smiled back then headed home. What a day!

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter four! Tell me what you think! And I'm still looking for Rocky, Ross, and Ryland gf's! Just send in this Application:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Back Round:**

**Style:**

**Anything Extra:**

**Thank you! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ellington's POV:

The new neighbors' just left and I could feel a little connection between Riker and Carrie. I looked over at Rydel who was smiling. She must've been relieved to find a new girl/friend to hang out with instead of all of us boys' and that Jon fellow wasn't to bad.

"So Ell, want to send the night? We got a new video game!" Ross asked. I looked at Rydel. She smiled and looked at the ground.

"Sounds' fun." I said and plopped on the couch.

"Hey mom, since the boys' are all over, do you think I could call Carrie over?" I asked.

"As long as it's ok with Stacey I don't see the problem." She said. I smiled.

"Awesome! Thank you momma. I'll head over and ask." She said giving Stormie a kiss on the cheek and headed out.

"Ok Ell grab the controller." Ross said as he jumped on the coach next to me. Rocky sat on my other side, Riker on the edge and Ryland sat on the big chair.

Rydel's POV:

I walked across the street and up the driveway to their front door. I rang the doorbell. Carrie opened it.

"Oh hi Rydel." She said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night at my house tonight? I'm the only girl over there." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to! Come in. Let me ask my mom." She said and shut the door. She ran down the hall and came back seconds' later.

"She said it was ok. Let me go get my things' you can come if you'd like." She said and I followed her upstairs' to her room. It looked nice.

"You like pink to?" I asked.

"It's my favorite color." She said grabbing a duffle bag and began packing it.

"Mine to!" I said. We both laughed. I looked around at the photos' of her and her family and her friend Tessa. I stopped at a little pile of pill bottles'. But before I could ask her about them…

"Ready! Lets' go." She said. I nodded and we headed out to my house. We walked through the door. The boys' were screaming at the game.

"RYLAND GO LEFT!" Ross yelled. We looked at each other and laughed.

"WE'RE HOME!" I yelled. The boys' didn't tear from their game so we headed up stairs' to my room…


	6. Chapter 6

Riker's POV:

"I'm hungry." Rocky said and stood up. Ross and Ryland followed him to the kitchen. We've been playing the game for two hours' and we can't pass this one level, so we decided to take a break.

"I wonder what the girls' are doing?" Ellington said. I looked at him, he was just staring into space. I shrugged and looked upstairs'.

"I don't know." I said. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. Rocky, Ross, and Ryland all came back into the living room eating poptarts'.

"We'll never know till we see." He said and headed upstairs'. We all followed him to Rydels' room. He knocked on the door. They were laughing when Rydel opened it.

"Hello boys' may we help you?" She asked. Carrie was trying so hard not to laugh. I wonder what they were talking about?

"Just wanted to see what you girls' were doing?" He said looking over her shoulder.

"We're just…talking." She said and Carrie began laughed causing Rydel to giggle.

"Do you mind if we join? Are games' getting boring." Ross asked with his cutest puppy dog face no one could ignore. Ryland did the same and she gave in.

"Fine you boys' can join us but just for a little while." She said. We all nodded and walked into her very pink, girly, hello kitty room. I sat on the floor next to Carrie, Rocky sat in her been bag chair, Ross and Ryland sat on the bed and Ellington sat next Rydel on the floor.

"So what do you want to do?" Rydel asked. We shrugged.

"Truth or dare?" Carrie asked grabbing a piece of popcorn from the big pink bowl. I didn't even see them come down stairs'.

"Ooh fun! Ok I'll start, Ross truth or dare?" Rydel asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to go get us more snacks' from the kitchen." She said and smiled. He nodded and ran out.

"There now I don't have to do it haha ok Carrie go." She said.

"Ok. Rocky, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. He looked to the ground and so no. We laughed.

"Ok, Riker?"

"Ratliff truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." He said.

"Do you like that one Kelly girl up the street?" I asked.

"She's cute." He said and shrugged. Rydel looked to the ground.

"Ok, Ratliff your turn." I said.

"Ok Ryland, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said.

"I dare you to, give that one girl Lacey a kiss on the cheek tomorrow." He said.

"Awe RyRy has a crush…." Rydel said in a little baby voice. His face turned red and I laughed. Then Ross came back with the snacks.

"What are we laughing about?" He asked.

"Ryland and his crush." Rocky said.

"Oh, HAHAHAHAH!" He said. We continued playing truth or dare and pretty soon it got dark. Rocky, Ross, and Ryland left to go to bed so it was just Carrie, Ellington, Rydel, and I.

"Ok Riker, truth or dare?" Ratliff asked me.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to kiss Charlie." He said. My eye's got wide and I looked at him. He gave me an evil smile. 'I'll get you for this Ratliff' I mouthed to him. He shrugged. I looked at Charlie who was staring at the ground. I turned her face towards me, I looked at her plump pink limps' and bit mine, I took a deep breath and kissed her. It took her a second but she kissed back. We broke apart and she smiled at me. Rydel and Ellington were smiling at us.

"Ok Charlie you're turn." Rydel said.

"Ok Ellington, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth!" He said confident.

"Do you love Rydel?" She asked. We all looked at him. He froze. I smiled, nice one Carrie. He gulped and his cheeks' we're getting a little red.

"lkfinffssfbf." He mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." She said.

"I said a little bit." He said staring at the ground. She smiled as if she accomplished something.

"Ok, Rydel, your turn." Carrie said.

"Ok Charlie truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Can I ask a more personal question than yes or no?" She asked.

"Shoot" She said popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Why'd you have all of those pill bottles' in your room?" She asked. Carrie choke on the popcorn. "I'm sorry is that to personal?"

"No, its' fine, I have them for the same reason we moved to Las Angeles, to cure me. I have Leukemia the doctors' said I'd get better treatment here." She said. All of a sudden I felt bad.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Rydel said.

"Its' fine, it's all good. It's not to, severe and the doctors' are doing great so far I'm fine." She said. We all nodded.

"Let's watch a movie." She suggested. We all nodded.

"How about The Lion King?" Rydel asked.

"YES!" We all said. She put it in the dvd player and sat back down. Carrie scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. Rydel and Ratliff sat next each other and I kept looking over to make sure nothing happened, Ratliff may be a great friend that I trust deeply but Rydel's still my baby sister and I have to look after her.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody thank's again for reading my story I hope you like it so far! Still need gf's for Rocky, Ross, and Ryland so PM me with this application:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Back Round:**

**Style:**

**Anything Extra:**

**Thank you! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Riker's POV:

I woke up in Rydel's room on the floor. Ratliff was there also but still asleep. We must have dozed off during the movie last night. I stood up and headed downstairs'. Carrie and Rydel were making breakfast; Rocky, Ross, and Ryland were already at the table.

"Good morning Riker! Dad had to go to work early today and Mom went to the grocery store so Carrie and I decided to make breakfast. Is Ellington up yet?" Rydel asked. I shook my head no and walked over next to Carrie. She was making turkey bacon.

"Good morning." She said in her southern accent.

"Good morning. Look I'm sorry about the kiss last night. I hope that doesn't make things' awkward between us?" I asked.

"Of course not. I didn't mind, I actually kinda liked it." She said and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Ellington's POV:

I headed downstairs' they had left me in Rydel's room. I headed into the kitchen everyone was in there. Riker was talking to Carrie. I smiled then I saw Rydel. She was making pancakes'. I smiled and sat next to Rocky at the table. I carried on in their conversation but kept sneaking glances' towards' Rydel when I got the chance.

*Flashback*

"Ellington truth or dare?" Carrie asked me.

"Truth." I said, I wasn't gonna be dared something like that.

"Do you love Rydel?" She asked me. I froze, my eyes' got wide and everyone looked at me.

"hjhadhkd" I mumbled fast.

"What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you?" She said.

"I said a little bit" I replied staring at the ground. I kept starring at the ground when I heard something.

"I like you to." She whispered to me. I smiled.

*Flashback Ends*

I'm so happy Rydel feels' the same way now I just have to ask her out. There's just one thing. Her brothers'. What are they going to say? I mean Riker is so focused on the band he'll probably say it was a bad idea for us to date and that he forbids' it. I don't know what to do.

"Alright everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Rydel said as the put three plates' on the table. One with pancakes', one with bacon, and one with eggs'. We all began to eat and talk about different things'.

"So boys' Rydel tells' me you have a band?" Carrie asked.

"Yep. We're called R5. You know we have a gig this Friday at the fair. You should tag along and watch us play." Riker said.

"That sounds' like fun. I'll be there." She said and smiled. We soon finished breakfast and started cleaning up. When we were done we headed into the living room to watch some tv.

"I should probably get home." Carrie said standing up from her spot on the coach next to Riker. Riker stood up also.

"I'll walk you to the door." He said. We all popped our head's from behind the wall and watched Riker and Carrie say goodbye.

"Thanks for having me over." Carrie said.

"Thanks for coming. Look Carrie I was wondering…"

"Yes." She said cutting him off.

"Yes what?" He asked a little confused.

"Yes I'll go out with you." She said.

"Great um I'll see you later." He said.

"Bye."

"Bye." He said as he shut the door and leaned against it relieved. We all fell out from behind the wall.

"Oh um we weren't spying psh what?" I said standing up.

"It's ok." He said and smiled.

"Good cause now we have to plan your first date!" Rydel said jumping up and down then grabed his arm and pulled him upstairs'.


	8. Chapter 8: Indie Fest

Carrie's POV:

It's Friday and I'm supposed to go to the fair with the Lynch's and Ellington to watch them perform. I decided to wear black skinny jeans with tiny tears, a white tank top, a black buttoned up vest, and black and white converse. I threw my long blonde hair up in a high ponytail with my bangs out. I put on white sparkly eye shadow, mascara, blush, and lip gloss.

"Carrie! The Lynch's are here for you!" I heard my mom scream. I ran downstairs.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Thank you and yes. I'll be back later mom." I told her.

"Wait, where are you kids going?" She asked.

"To the Indie festival. We're performing there tonight." Riker told her.

"That sounds' like fun do you mind if we tag along?" She asked.

"Mom I don't think-" I started but Riker cut me off.

"We'd love for you to come along!" He said. I looked at him but he paid no attention to me.

"Great let me tell Chuck and the kids' and we'll be right out." She said and headed upstairs. I smiled at her as she left then looked at Riker.

"What" He asked.

"You invited my family to come along." I said.

"So?"

"So. So their my family!" I said.

"Exactly their your family! And if we're going to date I want them to like me." He said. I smiled.

"Awe that's so sweet Riker." I said and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Besides you're going to have to deal with my crazy family the least I can do is try and return the favor." He said. I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back and kissed me. We broke apart and my family came out.

"Hello Stormie!" My mother said.

"Stacey! Are you joining?" She asked.

"Yep so do you mind if we follow you to the fair?" My mother asked.

"Not at all!" She said.

"Great! So we'll take my car and meet you there." My mother said.

"Great! Alright kids come on we're gonna be late! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 got 'em all come on load up!" She said. They all got in the car.

"I'm gonna ride with my family ok? I'll see you there." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and nodded. He gave me a hug and I got in my moms' SUV. We followed them to the fair ground. I got out and began helping them with their instruments'. When they were all set up Stormie made sure they looked perfect to go on. Riker took a deep breath as he stared at the stage.

"Nervous?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Little bit." He said. I smiled and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me.

"Don't be, you're going to be great!" I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright bro you ready?" Rocky asked.

"I am now." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back and they headed up on stage. I watched with my family as they played Look at Us Now, Ready Set Rock, and a few other songs'. When they were done everyone applauded and cheered. They came off the stage and I gave each of them a hug.

"Congratulations guys! You did great!" I told them.

"Thank you Carrie." Ross said. I smiled and nodded at him. Then Riker came up to me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Ready for what?" I asked, confused.

"Our first date! Come on." He said and pulled me over to the booths'. We walked and talked and laughed. We ate hot dogs', got some sodas' and popcorn, he even one me a white teddy bear! We got our photos' taken and by then it was getting late. We met up with our families again and drove home. My family headed inside but I waited in my driveway for Riker. He walked across the street to me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you for today I had a lot of fun." I told him.

"No problem I had fun to." He said. I smiled and we stood there.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Carrie wait!" He said and ran up to me. He put one hand on my waist and the other caressing my face. He pulled me close to him and kiss me. It was long and passionate. We pulled apart and he looked at me with his big brown eyes and his blonde hair that shown perfectly in the moonlight.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." I said. I walked up the walkway and onto my porch. I opened the door and walked inside. I shut the door and leaned against it relieved. I smiled and bit my lip then headed upstairs to tell Tessa.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed chapter eight! I'm still looking for gf's for Rocky, Ross, and Ryland! just send in this application:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Back Round:**

**Style:**

**Anything Extra:**

**Thank you again! Enjoy the story! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) ;) :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Riker's and Carrie's POV:

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody ok so I know in the earlier chapter her name may say Charlie. I changed it because I like the nick name Care bear. I'm sorry for the mix up or confusion. Enjoy chapter 9!**

Riker's POV:

It's been a week since Carrie's and my first date. I haven't seen her or talked to her since then. It's also two days till my birthday. I was sitting on the couch watching tv when the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it. It was Carrie.

"Hey babe what are you doing here?" I asked her shocked.

"She's here for me." Rydel said from behind me. I turned and she walked past and gave Carrie a hug. I was confused.

"Oh, Rydel texted me. We're going shopping." She said.

"So Rydel has your number and I don't. Wow hurtful." I said. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll give it to you when I get back." She said and they headed to Carrie's mother's car. She waved bye to me and got in and they drove away.

Carrie's POV:

My mom's driving Rydel and I to the mall to shop for a present for Riker's birthday. When we arrived my mom dropped us off.

"Call me when you two are ready to leave." She told us then left. We headed in and hit a few stores like Aero postal, Forever 21, Payless, and Hollister and we found a lot of cute clothes and shoes but not something for Riker. After walking around for a while we headed into a Cd store and I found the perfect gift. It was a signed cd of McFly. I bought it then Rydel and I decided to get something to eat. We headed to the food court and decided to get some subway. I asked her what she wanted but she didn't answer. I looked over at her and she was frozen. I looked to where she was looking and saw it. Ellington was with another girl. They were laughing and talking and eating. He looked up and saw us. His face went blank. I grabbed Rydel's arm and dragged her away before he could come up with a lame excuse as to what he was doing here with another girl. I called my mom.

"Hey momma? We're ready."

"Ok I'll be right there." She said. I looked over and Rydel who was just staring at the ground.

"Please hurry." I said and hung up. She began shaking her head and I pulled her into a hug. She started crying but it wasn't too loud since we were in public.

"I'm so sorry Delly." I said. My mom was there within minutes and we both got in the car. She drove us home we told her what had happened in the car. She's my mom I tell her everything. I told her I was going to be at the Lynch's for a while and she nodded. I walked with Rydel into her house.

"Your home how was it?" Riker asked. Rydel broke down again and ran up to her room. We heard her door slam.

"What did I say?" He asked looking at me. I shook my head.

"It wasn't you. We saw Ellington with another today in the mall." I told him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" He said.

"You don't have to do that Riker." I told him.

"Yes I do! He hurt my sister!" He told me.

"Calm down it's bad enough Rydel's sad we don't need you mad. Besides hurting him won't make anyone feel better." I told him.

"It'll make me feel better." He told me.

"Look Rydel doesn't need this. She need's someone to comfort her. To let her know she's not alone. I'm gonna go talk to her." I told him and headed upstairs. I heard him sigh. I knocked on the open door.

"Come in." She said. She was laying in her bed but sat up when I came in. I sat next to her.

"You ok?" I asked.

"No." She said and started crying. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sshh its' ok it'll be ok." I told her.

"Why does this have to happen to me? I thought he liked me? What's wrong with me what does that girl have that I don't?" She asked me.

"Nothing. Rydel that girl has nothing on you! You're beautiful, funny, happy, loving, and talented. Ellington's just an idiot to pass it all up." I told her.

"You know what? How about we have a nice day to ourselves? Watch movies, eat junk food, tell secret's and just forget about everything bad." I asked her.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yeah really Tess and I used to have these all the time. Come on it'll be fun!" I said.

"Ok." She said smiling.

"Good. I'll get the snack's you choose the movie!" I told her. She nodded and I headed downstairs and into the kitchen. I made popcorn, grabbed some popsicles, whipped cream, strawberries, and Hershey's ice cream topping. I headed back upstairs and stopped when I heard voices' coming from Rydel's room. I walked a little closer. It was Riker.

"You know I love you right?" He asked, "And you know I'd do anything for you? You're my baby sister and I hate seeing you sad and I would hurt anyone who made you sad. You've always been there for me and I want to let you know that I'm there for you no matter what." He said.

"I love you to Riker and I know your there you'll always be there for me. You and Ross, Rocky, and Ryland, and mom and dad, and Carrie." She said. I smiled. I walked in the room like I didn't hear anything.

"Ok got the snacks." I said and put them on the bed.

"Well you girls' have fun." He said and kissed Rydel on the forehead. He gave me a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear he nodded and kissed me then left.

"Alright who's ready for a girls' night?" I asked and plopped down on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter nine! I'm sorry if the stories a little less creative than the summary made it seem! I'll try to make the rest better! Still need gfs' for Rocky, Ross, and Ryland so PM me with this application:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Back Round:**

**Style:**

**Anything Extra:**

**Thank you! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :):)**


	10. Chapter 10

Rydel's POV:

Carrie and I were having the best girl's night. It was actually my first girl's night having four brother's and being homeschooled the only girl time I get is when my mother and I go shopping and out to lunch so it was a relief having Carrie around. We were in the middle of watching The Notebook when we heard screaming. Carrie paused the movie and we listened. It was Ratliff and my brothers'. We jumped up and ran downstairs'.

"Just let me talk to her. I can explain everything!" Ellington said.

"We don't want to hear your excuses!" Rocky said.

"Wait! I do! I want to know why? Why he would say he likes me then ask out another girl? Why he would do that to me? Did I deserve it? Did I do something wrong?" Rydel asked walking up to him.

"No, Rydel, of course not." He said.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Look Rydel I do like you and I was going to ask you out but I was afraid of what your family would think." He said.

"My family? Why?" I asked.

"I was afraid they'd say we couldn't be together because it would ruin the band." He said.

"So you go and ask out another girl!" I asked, almost yelled.

"Yes Rydel and I'm sorry maybe I should've told you first but it's my love life. I asked out Kelly and we're going out on a second date this Thursday. I just don't want you to hate me and I don't want to ruin our friendship or the band." He said. I sighed and through my arms around him.

"Ratliff you know I could never hate anyone! And it won't ruin our friendship or the band. Thank you for being honest with me and I'm so sorry." I said. He hugged me back.

"Good because I can't risk losing a great friend like you." He told me. The tension in the room seemed to ease.

"Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ryland I'm so sorry for hurting your older little sister and I completely understand if you don't forgive me soon or ever." He told them.

"Come on dude we have one more level to finish." Riker said and they walked into the living room. Carrie smiled at me and we went back to our girl's night.


	11. Chapter 11

Riker's POV:

Today's my 17th birthday and all I want to do is spend it with my family and girlfriend. I woke up and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen where my mom and sister were.

"Good morning Birthday Boy! Breakfast will be ready soon your brothers' are in the living room playing the video game. You're welcome to join them." My mom said.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Happy birthday big bro." Rydel said and smiled at me.

"Thanks Dell." I said and headed into the living room. I sat next Rocky on the coach.

"What's up birthday boy? Grab a controller and jump in we're getting our ass' kicked we need your help." Rocky said. I did as I was told and grabbed a controller. A few minutes later Rydel came in and told us breakfast was ready. We all ran to the kitchen and each grabbed our plates' of pancakes and bacon. By the time I was done the boys' were back at the game in the living room and my mom and sister were cleaning up. I heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said. I opened it and saw Carrie.

"Oh hey Carrie what's up?" I asked.

"Just here to pick up my boyfriend, the birthday boy, for his special day." She said. I smiled.

"Come on in." I said.

"Let me get dressed I'll be right back." I said and kissed her cheek. I ran upstairs and changed into jeans, a white t-shirt, a grey, white and blue plaid over shirt, and combat boots'. I came back downstairs and saw Carrie talking to my mom.

"I'm ready." I told her.

"You look very handsome." She said.

"I know." I said confident and corky. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Come on." She said.

"You two have fun!" My mom said.

"Thanks Stormie! It was nice talking to you!" She said.

"You too sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye." Carrie said as we walked outside and to my car.

"So where are we going first?" I asked.

"To the boardwalk they have a carnival open today." She told me.

"Sounds like fun!" I said and started my car. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the boardwalk. We got out and I took her hand. We bought some tickets' and head to various booths' and rides'. I won her a big bear, we got cotton candy and drinks, and we had our photos' taken in the photo booth. Time passed and we were getting hungry so we went to a great shore diner right up the way. We both ordered a large cheeseburger, larger fries, and a coke.

"This has been a great birthday so far. Thank you Carrie!" I told her.

"No problem. Besides the days' only just begun." She said. We finished and paid then we headed out. We stopped by Candy Land and bought some gummy bears' and skittles. Then we headed back to my house. We walked up the path laughing. I opened the door and everyone jumped out and yelled SURPRISE! I looked around shocked. Everyone was here my family, the Ratliff's, the Summers, and some kids' from the Rage. I looked back at Carrie.

"Told you the day wasn't over yet." She said. I laughed and walked in everyone gave me hug and wished me a happy birthday. We talked and laughed and caught up through dinner then it was time for the cake and presents'. I sat down at the table as they placed a big cake in front of me that said Happy Birthday Riker in blue frosting. Everyone sang happy birthday to me and I blew out the candles'.

"Yay ok now time for presents' while I serve the cake." My mom said and took away the cake. Carries' and Ellington's' mom helped her while Ross and Rocky handed me presents'. They were mostly ties' or converse or shirts'.

"Ok and last but certainly not least Ms. Carrie Summers present." It was in a blue birthday bag with blue and white tissue paper inside and a card in a blue envelope. I took out the card and placed it aside. I dug into the bag and pulled out a signed McFly cd.

"It's not a tie or a shirt but-"

"It's perfect." I said, "Thank you." I said. She smiled.

"Read the card." She said. I put the cd down and opened the card. It said "Happy Birthday" on the front and when I opened it two ticket's fell out. The card read "so the main gift might not of been all that great but here are two tickets' to a McFly concert front row seeting. I love you baby happy birthday xoxo Carrie" I looked at her.

"Are you serious?" I asked her. She nodded. I jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! I love you so so so so so much!" I said.

"Two tickets to a McFly concert! Carrie where did you get these?" Rocky asked.

"My uncle knows' them and they owed him a favor it was nothing really." She said casually.

"It's major. You're the best girlfriend ever!" I said.

"I know haha." She said I smiled. Our moms' then passed out the cake and after a while everyone started leaving. When everyone was gone I sat on the coach in the living room. Carrie came and sat on my lap.

"Thank you again for those tickets'. I promise I'll make it up to you." I told her.

"Well while you think of something I should get going." She said.

"Ok." I sighed and walked her to the door.

"Good night Riker."

"Good night Carrie.' I said and kissed her bye. Then I shut the door and walked upstairs' and to my room. I layed down on my bed and fell asleep. What a day….


	12. Chapter 12

Riker's POV:

It's Sunday and Carrie and I are just lying together on the coach watching Disney movies and eating popcorn in our sweats. We finally get some private time together for a second date. Somewhat. We started out watching the little mermaid and now we're watching the lion king.

"We're out of popcorn." I said looking at the empty pink bowl in my lap. She looked over at me and nodded.

"I'll get some more, pause the movie." I said. She grabbed the remote and paused it. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I put a new bag in the microwave and waited then I felt her arms wrap around me and her head rest on my arm.

"I love you Riker. You know that right?" She asked me.

"I love you to Carrie." I told her. She smiled and walked in front of me and sat on the counter. She rested her arms on my shoulders' and I put my hands' on her waist.

"I have my first treatment this Wednesday for my leukemia. And I'm scared." She told me. I was struck.

"I'll be right there with you every step of the way. Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm never going to let you go." I told her and pulled her into a kiss. She really was the best thing to ever happen to me and I didn't plan on let her go, not now, not ever. The microwave went off and we broke apart. We emptied the bag into the bowl and headed back into the living room. We sat back down on the coach, covered ourselves up with the blanket, and pushed play. But for some reason I couldn't focus on the movie, I kept thinking about Wednesday and her first kemo treatment. First. Meaning there is going to be more. It doesn't matter I'll be right there with her through every single one.


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

** Hello everybody thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you all like it so far! I'm making this just to let you know of some of these updates'. I changed her name from Charlie to Carrie because I like the nickname Care-Bear. I still need girlfriends' for Rocky, Ross, and Ryland so PM this application:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Back Round:**

**Style:**

**Anything Extra:**

**Once I get at least one I'll start adding more of Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. Thank you again and enjoy the story!**


	14. Chapter 14

Carrie's POV:

Today Rydel and I decided to go out for lunch, so I'm stopping by her house to pick her up. When I rang the doorbell Riker answered.

"Oh hey baby girl! I didn't know you were coming over?" He said as he gave me a kiss.

"Actually I'm here for Rydel. Her and I are going out to lunch." I told him.

"I'm right here.' She said as she came down the step's and approached me.

"Ok well you to have fun." He said.

"Can do." Rydel said as she pulled me to my car. She seemed in a rush.

"I think I like Ellington!" She said as soon as I shut my car door.

"What? Rydel that's amazing!" I told her.

"I know!" She squeeled.

"But you can't tell anyone!" She said.

"Pinky promise." I said. She smiled and locked her pinky with mine then sat back and buckled up. I did the same and started the car.

"So, how long" I asked.

"How long what?" She asked.

"How long have you like Ell?" I asked.

"I don't know we were just talking the other day and that's when I ealized. He's perfect. He's so funny and sweet and carring. And I can be myself around him and he doesn't care about how weird I, or my family, are. All of a suddened he just seemed perfect." She said.

"Awe. But he's with Kelly! What are you gonna do?" I asked as I turned left.

"I don't know. I can't tell anyone they'll just think I was crazy. That's why I told you. Because I can trust you. your like the sister I never had." She said, I smiled.

"Thank you Rydel. And you can trust me with anything. Cause I'll alway's be here for you." I assured her. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back then we continued our drive to the mall.

"By the way I'm gonna need your help getting Riker an anniversary gift." I told her. She laughed a bit.

"Og course Care-bear." She said. I smiled.

Riker's POV:

Carrie and Rydel just left for lunch. Now I can finish setting up our special date. It's Carrie's and my four month anniversary today and Rydel agreed to get Carrie away so I could set up. Rocky, Ross, Ryland, and ratliff even agreed to help. Even though we haven't known Carrie very long she's like a still like a sister to them, and I'm so happy they like her.

"Ok Riker we have about an hour to set up let's get moving!" Ellington said as he carried the box of light's out to the backyard followed by Ross carrying another box, Rocky carrying two chair's and Ryland carrying a small round table. I followed them to the backyard and helped them set up. An hour passed of setting up all the light's and the rest of the decore.

"Ok now Rocky, Ross get inside, get changed and start the dinner. Ratliff go get changed as well. They'll be back any moment." Ryland said taking charge as alway's. The sun was begining to lower. Ryland texted Rydel again to let her know it was ok to bring Carrie home.

"Ok bro, go upstiar's and get changed. Cinderella is about to be here, and she's expecting to come back to her prince charming." Ryland said. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank's Ry." I said then headed upstair's to change into my tux. Carrie's going to love this.

Rydel's POV:

I just got a text from Ryland letting me know it was ok to bring Carrie back to my place. I've been stalling for as long as I could.

"Ok Carrie I think I'm ready to go home." I told her.

"But what about your custome eye glass case you needed?" She asked as I grabed her arm and started pulling her toward's the exit.

"I'll get it another day." I told her. She seemed confused but shrugged anyway. I hurried her out to the car, even bucckled her seatbelt up for her.

"Why are you in such a rush?" She asked me laughing a bit.

"No reason. Just kinda want to get home. My feet are killing my." I lied. She nodded.

"I second that. I've never done so much shopping in my life. And my best friend is Tessa Rameraz." She said. I laughed a bit and sat back. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. We were officially home bound. I texted Ryland to let him know.

Riker's POV:

"Ok everybody possition's! They'll be here any moment." He said. Ratliff rushed to the front door, Ross and Rocky headed back to the kitchen, and I headed to the back yard. I couldn't wait to see her. Moment's later heard her car in the drive way and the door's open and close. I was begining to get a bit nervous.

Carrie's POV:

Rydel's been acting a bit strange all day. We finally reached her houe and she insisted that I come in. I gave in and said yes. When we got out of the car she pulled me to the porch then stooped and fixed my hair and make-up.

"Perfect." She said.

"Rydel what's this all about?" I asked for the millionth time today.

"You'll see" She said as she opened the front door. Standing there was an Ellington Ratliff dressed in a tux and a fake mustache.

"Good afternoon ladies. May I take your coats'?" He asked.

"Ellington?" I asked as he took my coat off.

"Who is this Ellington you speak of? I'm Juan, and I'll be your waiter today." He said winking at me. I decided to play along.

"Let me show you to your table miss." He said as he lead me to the backyard. When he opened the back door I couldn't believe what I saw. There were light's everywhere, a table was set up with a white table cloth and a single red rose, there was a fake eiffle tower near the pool and a very handosme Riker Lynch dressed in a tux.

"Riker? What is all this?" I asked astonished by the beautiful sight.

"It's our four month anniversary," He said as he walked closer to me. I smiled.

"Now I know it's no night in Paris but-" I cut him off.

"It's perfect." I said, he smiled and kissed me. Then he lead me over to the table set up. As he took a seat across from me Ellington came up to us.

"Hello, I'm Juan and I'll be your waiter for tonight. May I offer some of our finest wine? 'Pst, Ratliff here, It's actually just sparkling sider." He said speaking in his normal voice. I laughed.

"We'll take it." I said.

"Great! I'll be right back to take your order's." He said after he finished filling our small wine glasses with sparkling cider.

"To us." Riker cheers'.

"To us." I said as we clinked our glasses together. Soon after Ellington came back out.

"Now what can I get for you?" He asked.

"Well what do you have?" I asked.

"We have a excusite spaghetti made by our famouse chef's Le Ross and De Rocky." He said. I laughed at his lame attempt to making Ross' and Rocky's name sound French.

"Anything else?" Riker asked.

"Well we have peanut butter, but that's a bit sticky." He said I laughed again.

"We'll have the spaghetti." Riker said.

"Excelent choice." He said as he headed back inside. I smiled and looked at Riker.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything. I know you set this all up. And it mean's so much to me that' you'd do that for me. I love you Riker." I told him. He smiled back.

"I love you to Caroline. And I'd do anything for you." He said. I smiled and grabed his hand. Pretty soon Ross and Rocky came out in little chef outfit's holding two plate's of spaghetti. I laughed when I saw how cute they looked.

"Dinner, is served!" Rocky said as they placed the plate's in front of us.

"Why thank you." I said. They both bowed and headed back into the kitchen. Riker and I sat there eating, talking, and laughing. Ellington checked in every once in while to see if we were finished. After about the fifth time he headed back inside I looked at Riker.

"Let's get out of here." I told him.

"Where?" He asked.

"Anywhere!" I told him. He smiled and stood up.

"Caroline Rain Summer's, I've neer loved any one more in my life then I love you right now." He said as he held out his hand. I took it then we snuck out the side gate. We just started walking, no where in particular, we're just two young kid's in love. And looking for an adventure. After walking around a few block's we finally came to the park. It looked so peaceful at night. We just started walking on one of the trails'.

"Why?" I sked Rierk out of no where.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why would you do all of that for me?" I asked motioning back the way we came.

"Because, I love you, and I want to be with you forever." He said. I smiled at him.

"I love you to Riker, and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you." I told him.

"Enough to 'love me'?" He asked jokingly. I laughed, he smiled and continued walking but I stopped him.

"Let's do it." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I never planned on doing it till I was married or in love, and to be honest I don't think it get's any better then how I feel for you right now." I told him. He smiled and kissed me.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked. I nodded, he nodded back and we began walking back to my house. My parent's are out of town for a few day's for a family emergency and Danny went with them, Jon's staying with a few of his friend's at a cabin for a week. Once we got up to my room, I locked the door anyway, then Riker pulled me into a deep kiss. He begged for enterance so I let him in. He took off his shirt and pant's and I slipped out of my dress. I layed down on the and he crawled over me kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned. He reached in the front pocket of his jean's and pulled out a condom, he remoced his boxer's and rolled it on. He was bigger then I thought. He crawled back over me and adjusted himself about rady to go in.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. He nodded back a bit then slammed into me. I screamed in pain. He stopped and let me get adjusted.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked. I shook my head and he nodded then he slid out of my and back in a bit slower this time, but I still screamed.

"Carrie I can-"

"I'm fine, just keep going." I told him. He nodded and went back out then in, I held back my scream but grunted in the pain. He continued the motion and soon I felt more plessure than pain. I began moaning and so did he. He went faster and I wrapped my leg's around his waist and arched up my back in plessure.

"Oh Riker I-I'm s-so close." I said.

"Hang on baby girl." He said as he went faster and harder, soon we both came. He laid next to me and put his boxer's back on after discarding of the used condom. I put my black laced panties on and his t-shirt then crawled next to him in bed.

"I love you Carrie." He said as he kissed then top of my head.

"I love you to Riker." I told him. Soon we fell asleep next to eachother, with my head on his chest and his arm's wrapped around me. Just like it should be.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for reading the story! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I hope this chapter will make up for it! Hope you like Chapter 15 coming soon. Ps wrote this at two in the morning so sorry for any mistake's! Merry late Christmas and Happy almost New Year! Oh and Happy almost birthday Ross! 18 wow! lol anyway thanks again for reading! don't forget to follow or favorite!**


End file.
